Where were you when I needed you?
by naleysocute23
Summary: April Scott, 15 year old, daughter of Dan and Deb Scott, and sister of Nathan and halfsister of Lucas, problem is she is invisible in her families eyes, but when April gets in trouble will Nathan and Lucas help her before they lose their sister... HIATUS
1. Into the mind of April Scott

_**Prologue:**_

Hey my name is April Scott, yeah that's right the sister of Lucas and Nathan Scott, well I am actually the opposite of them. Yeah I know you would have expected me to be into basketball like my brothers or even I cheerleader. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I'm into rock music and a bit of RnB I have a band with my friends, Sam (that's my best friend, we've been best friends since kindergarten and he's the guitarist), Martin our drummer and Simon our bass guitarist and I, April is of course the lead singer. Our band is called "The young ages", well because we are all 15 and starting junior high and pretty much we are still young and rocking, my band has been together since I was 12, Oh yeah forgot to mention I also have a job they don't know about I am a dj at night on Tuesdays and Saturdays at Tric's club (The only club in Tree Hill). My band plays when my family is not at home (in our big garage), usually when Nathan's out with his girlfriend, Haley and my mum usually never home so that's alright and my dad, Dan the ass is always seem to be working or concentrating on Nathan's basketball to even take notice of me actually I'm not the perfect child he also hits me only when his angry he usually hits me when no one is at home and then I go to bed and no one notices, he always hits me when something is wrong and it always seems to be my fault never Nathan his perfect child. My family doesn't notice me very much well because I told Dan that I hate basketball I was like 10 when I said that they sort drifted away from me. Funny thing is that they don't even know I have band, a book of songs where I write all my songs or even a new journal that I am writing in write in and they don't even know my belly buttons is pierced hehehe it is so cool I got it with Sam last week he did not get anything pierced

Now how does Lucas fit in my life well, I don't know him that well, apparently Dan knocked up his high school sweetheart, Karen Roe, that's Lucas's mum but Dan had a college scholarship to play basketball so he left Karen and went to college met my mum, Deb and didn't wait long and knocked her up as well and well Lucas and Nathan were born, Lucas first then Nathan a few months after, then Dan mucked up his knee that cost him not to play basketball ever again, and I, April Scott apparently according to my own father Dan the ass I was an accident a mistake he probably said that because I hate basketball. Anyways I don't really care what people think, anyways Lucas doesn't notice me both he and Nathan have gotten pretty close, and Lucas has gotten close to his girlfriend, Brooke Davis the head of the cheerleading squad she's ahh how shall I say it she is a perky girl. Yeah you would expect Nathan and I would be close and we really were from what I remembered but after mentioned those words 'I hate basketball' we sorted of drifted apart.

I'm actually kind of in pain Dan had hit me no wait pushed me against the kitchen counter, I can't remember the reason why but my stomach seemed just bruised and my arm is sort bruised but it will definitely show tomorrow. No one knows that Dan hits me not even my brothers or Sam, if I told Nathan well he might not actually listen because he is always out of the house with his girlfriend and doesn't care about me anyways, even my mum she is always on her so called 'business trips', if I told Sam he would blow, he also hates Dan the ass, he called Sam an idiot once, but really his not he really smart and a good guitarist and he is not bad looking as well. Oh my gosh I had to read that last sentence a couple of times did I just say that Sam is not bad looking oh great I have feelings for my best friend ahhh okay I am going to stop writing I have to go get some sleep for tomorrow is my first day of junior high at Tree Hill High with Nathan and Lucas and hear people go 'I didn't know Nathan and Lucas have a sister'. Goodnight.


	2. Oh my gosh! You remember me!

_**Oh my gosh! You remember me!**_

April woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, the small figure got up to get ready for school but as usual, Nathan was in the shower, April was glad she had a shower last night so she picked her clothes and had a look in the mirror a saw her arm had a massive bruise and it was hot outside so she just grabbed a thin-material black jacket to put over her white top and just wore her blue denim jeans. April brushed her hair and she tied her black hair into a ponytail and saw that her bruise on the back of neck from Dan (yet again) was going down slowly but would not show that much. April stared into the mirror she looked like Nathan but face structure was rounder like her mum, April had the stinging blue eyes and perfect black hair.

As April made her way downstairs surprisingly to find Nathan sitting at the table eating his cereal and reading the sports section of the newspaper, so April went in as she hadn't spoke to Nathan for 4 years (except when she was 12) and she wasn't planning to. April went in she got herself a bowl and spoon and sat next to Nathan poured her cereal and milk and started eat and they both sat in silence. April wanted to get out quickly as the silence was killing her, though the silence was broken by Nathan.

"So, how are you April?" taking his eyes off the newspaper and saw how much April has actually grown her hair was more black and longer and she seem to have matured.

April looked up in confusion and replied "Oh my gosh you remember me, well I'm fine" and went back to eating her cereal.

When April put her head down Nathan noticed a bruise on her neck, "Hey what happened there?" as he placed his hands on her head and turned it to the side to get a better look.

April pushed Nathan's hand off her head "Nothing!" She made her way to the sink and started to wash her bowl.

"April that looks like something, what happen did someone hurt you?" Nathan asked with concern

"God, Nathan what do you want from me? Why are you even talking to me or even caring?" April paused for while "Oh I'm starting my first day at Tree Hill high, with you, don't worry I won't say I'm a Scott, I'll just say my name is April, I'll save you the embarrassment and if they do find out my last name I'll just tell them it was just mere coincidence okay?" leaving Nathan lost for words

As April finished she washed her bowl she started to walk out of the kitchen when Nathan spoke from the kitchen "April, I am not embarrassed in having you as sister, I just want to know what happened with that bruise?"

April chuckled "You know you are unbelievable, this bruise was by me yep that's right your sister I was lying on the head of my bed and must have fallen asleep and bruised it okay?"

Nathan looked at her in the eye "You're lying"

April couldn't even lie to her own brother he could see right through her even if they weren't that close "So maybe I am lying, or not, sue me you don't give a shit about me anyway."

"Why you always like this" Nathan getting frustrated

"What? Opposite of you different, not the perfect giggling sister, well guess I am me I have grown up without you I have been through a lot in my life, a lot of anger you don't even know half of my life, Sam (she smiled when she mentioned his) is more like my brother, my best friend, my protector to me he has been through my ups and downs, so don't go telling me why I am always angry when I talk to you and don't talk to me like you know everything about me". April was on the verge of tears but she held it in.

Nathan felt like someone had slapped him really hard "I'm sorry, for not being there I must have missed out on a lot" Nathan then realised those were not the right words

"What you're sorry for not talking or caring for me for 4 years oh and let me mention you broke your promise! Just because I do not like basketball you deserted me, now what did you miss in my life! Well there is so much to tell that I don't even have time to tell you"

"Did you want me to drive you to school" Nathan asked thinking he could continue the conversation.

Doorbell rings, April smiled like he had never seen on her face "Don't bother; Sam is going to walk me to school. April opened the door and saw Sam standing there he was a tall as Nathan had brown eyes, gorgeous muscular arms and he had a smile that would melt your heart.

"Hey April-sis" Sam replied but his inside jumped when he saw April he had never had this feeling when he was around April, Sam in thoughts _"She looks hot today actually she looks hot in whatever she wears, wait did I just say my best friend was hot, okay now just smile"._

"Hey Sammy" April's inside jumped as well when she saw Sam standing there smiling, April in thoughts _"Oh man there's that smile again my heart is bating so fast, wait why am I feeling like butterflies in stomach just around Sam"_

"You ready to go, April?"

"Yeah, hold on let me grab my bag" she went into the kitchen and Nathan was still in the same position from this morning, Nathan looked up "Bye April see you at school"

April rolled her eyes "Yeah you too bye" and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him outside. Both Sam and April have felt something that they have both felt as usual since last year whenever April took Sam's hand. They both tried to ignore it as they started to walk downstairs of the front porch, Lucas walked pass them to go and meet Nathan

"Hey April"

April rolled her eyes in irritation "Hi" and paced her walk with Sam, when Lucas walked into the house. They both stopped when they where far from the house.

"April, did you just say bye to Nathan and hello to Lucas?" Sam in shock that April was starting to communicate with them.

"Yes Sam, I know it's scaring me as well, Nathan started talking to me at breakfast and asking how I am, why does he care all of a sudden he never did 4 years ago when you know what…" April put her head down she started to cry. Sam pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ears "Don't worry I'm here to protect you from them, okay" Sam then put his arm around April's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead, April wrapped her small hand around Sam's hand that was around April's shoulder as they made there way to Tree Hill high and both trying to ignoring their feelings for each as they both thought the other person would never feel the same way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So this is my first fan fic ever what u guys think of it please review  I don't mind any ideas to be thrown in the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Jealousy between the two

**Jealousy between the two**

"Hey Nate! Bro where you at?" Lucas yelled as he entered the house

"In the kitchen bro!" Nathan couldn't believe how close Lucas and him have gotten close like real brothers even though his own father did not know somehow Dan had despised Lucas his own son.

Lucas found Nathan washing his cereal bowl "Hey Nate, what's up with April, I kind of said hello and she kind of rolled her eyes at me like she did not want me to say hello"

"Well we both had an argument, she and I don't really talk and she got pissed at me for not talking for not being there for her when she needed someone, Sam her best friend was the one with her through her ups and downs". Nathan angered when he said that, "She has grown up so much Luke and I missed everything she had done in her life, what a great brother I've been" Nathan said sarcastically

"Whoa she said that" Lucas not believing; well actually he could believe that

"Well we rarely talked to her Nate well actually we sort of ignored her, so I guess it is kind of my fault as well, you know when you and I were getting to know each other I should have also got to known April as well" Lucas also felt guilty

"Well we better make our way to school" Nathan finishing cleaning up and grabbing his bag and signaling to Lucas to get in the car.

As Nathan was driving with Lucas in the passenger seat, they slowly drove and Nathan stopped the car and far behind from April as they both saw April crying on Sam's shirt, as he wrapped her into his arm and whispering something that Nathan or Lucas could not make out. April then stopped crying and smiled at Sam who returned it and put his arms around April's shoulders and April intertwined her hands into Sam's hands that were around April's shoulders, and they continued their walk to school. Nathan and Lucas watched their little sister walk under the care of her best friend, Nathan and Lucas both felt a bit of brotherly jealousy. "Luke, that should have been me there comforting April my own flesh and blood little sister not Sam"

"I know Nate; I had the same feeling as well"

As April and Sam made their way to school they went to their assigned locker and Sam and April were right next to each other which was really lucky. Sooner or later April and Sam got their books and timetable and then soon met up with Martin and Simon.

April saw them "Hey, guys how were your summer vacation"

"Yeah it was alright oh yeah I got a new bass guitar" Simon gleamed

"Hooray for you, my parents and I went to our holiday house man it was boring I missed us playing together even playing my drums, anyways April when are we going to practice?" Martin asked hoping the practice would be soon.

"Well we could play tomorrow afternoon, after school, cause Nathan's got basketball practice, and my dad is working late and as usual my mum isn't home if that's alright with you guys"

They all agreed and at the instance the bell rang for homeroom, April was happy this year because Sam was in all her class and Simon had Martin in all his class.

"Come on April we better get to homeroom, catch you later guys" Sam then threw his arm around April's shoulder and started to walk with her, April turned her head around.

"Cya Simon! Cya Martin! See you at recess" April then turned her head back. "Let's go Sammy and start our first day at Tree Hill high".

_At lunch:_

April sat waiting for her friends as she left Sam as he was getting hit on by yet another girl, April felt her face burning every time Sam smiled at girls that commented on him. "Hey, where did you go?" a voice from behind broke April from her thoughts and saw Sam sitting next to her.

"Thought I should have left you with yet another girl that was flirting with you yet AGAIN" April realised that she had kind of yelled out the word 'again'

"Whoa, you okay April, you seemed kind of pissed?"

"Me, pissed nah, anyways I have to go get ready for next class okay" April panicked that she might have confessed her feelings towards Sam, April got up and started to walk away from the table

Sam was confused for a while "Hey, wait I have the next 2 lessons with you"

By then Martin and Simon was walking towards their table "Don't worry Sam, sit, eat your lunch because I finished mine and talk to Simon and Martin anyways bye guys" Sam replied "Okay then". April waved goodbye to the guys and disappeared into the crowd of students. Simon and Marin laughed at Sam when they sat down next to him, Sam was a bit irritated "What the hell you guys laughing about"

Martin looked at Sam and shook his head then Simon said "Dude you are like so blind, Martin and I both know you have feelings for April and she has feelings for you too she was just jealous then.

Sam looked at his friend surprised "Really, am I that obvious?"

Martin laughed "Yeah man, but not to April, you should make your move on her"

"What if she says no then our friendship would be a bit weird"

"Sam, man that is why you take risks, go for it" Simon said in reassurance

_At home:_

April came home to an empty house well at least she thought Nathan walked behind her

"Hey April, what's up?" Nathan said a punched her bad arm playfully

April winced at the pain and clutched her arm

Nathan saw what happen "Hey you okay I'm sorry was that too hard? Here let me have look" Then Nathan slowly pushed her jacket sleeve up and saw a massive bruise on her

April pushed Nathan's hand away "I'm fine!"

"No April your not this is a fresh bruise, let me get some ice"

"Don't worry Nathan I'm used to it" then April covered her mouth at what she said

"What do you mean used to it?" Nathan turned to look at April with concern in his eyes

April thought as many excuses in her brain then said "I…. I mean I had PDH and you how I am not good at sport I always fall down ha-ha clumsy me" April panicked and ran to her room. Nathan knew now that something was wrong so he called Lucas. Before Lucas could say hello Nathan started the conversation

"Hey Luke, there is something seriously wrong with April, I can't seem to figure it out I have seen 2 bruises on her and she told she been falling down or getting hurt at sports"

"Hello to you too, Nate. Maybe it is true bro"

"Yeah, but what if it is not?"

"Well we can't pressure her to tell us because we could end up losing her"

"Yeah I guess your right anyways Cya man"

"Oh Haley asking if you coming over to Karen's Café for dinner"

"Yeah I am what time?"

"7 o'clock?"

"Yeah that's good, its 4 now I'll go for a run and you guys at 6:45, anyways Cya Luke"

"Cya Nate" Nathan closed his cell phone and grabbed some ice and went to April's room.

April took off her jacket and laid on her bed her top showed her really badly bruised stomach and her belly ring so she put another larger top on top of her t-shirt.

Knock Knock

"Come in" April replied knowingly it would be Nathan

"Here" he chucked a bag of ice to April she caught it and put it on her arm.

"Thanks" April replied hoping he wouldn't worry too much about how she got it

"Anyways I am going for a jog and the long way" Nathan leaned against April's doorframe and looked at his sister as she stood she was at his shoulder height he did wonder how she got so tall so quickly but she was skinny like all other girls.

"Yeah okay whatever I'll be in the living room when you get back home" April walked downstairs to the living room as Nathan went into his room to get his joggers, iPod and put on his trackies. He went downstairs and found his sister with her iPod on and she seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. Nathan kissed her on the forehead and whispered "I'll be back soon" April heard Nathan closed the door but she continued to close her eyes but was then interrupted by another loud knock and continuously ringing doorbell. April abruptly awoke and saw it was only 4:45 so at the door it couldn't Nathan (he always gets home after 5), or her dad, April took her iPod off and put it on the table and she slowly made her way to the door and opened it to find Sam standing there he looked like a mess.

"Hey Sammy, what's up or what happened to you?" April opened her eyes wider then ever.

"Hey April, I need to ask you something"

"Oh I'm sorry about getting all angry at you at lunch I guess I was in a bad mood you know you can date any girl you want I don't care" April smiled but her eyes had sadness in it and Sam could see it.

"Are you sure? Because I wanted you to look me in the eyes and tell that there is nothing you feel for me"

April looked at Sam staring into his brown eyes she gulped and realised she couldn't say it so she just closed the door and went into the kitchen but the door was stopped by Sam and Sam made his way in and saw April in the kitchen staring into the sink.

"April?" Sam walked up to April and touched her arm she felt electricity shoot throughout her body when he touched her.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean for these feelings to happen it just did, I don't know after Chris no wait even before Chris I had these feelings for you" April turned and looked at Sam into his eyes with tears coming out of her eyes. Sam wiped the tears from April's face with his thumb.

"Well then I'm sorry for doing this" as Sam cupped his hands around her face and leaned closer and his lips crashed into hers it was an amazing, Sam had felt as his tongue traced her mouth he stopped and pulled back to see if he was doing the right thing.

April on the other was still in shock as that kiss was amazing but when Sam stopped she wanted more, "Why did you stop?" April smiled at Sam

"I was just checking if I'm a good kisser" Sam smiled

"You are an excellent kisser Sam, but I think you need to evaluate whether I'm a good kisser as well"

"Well we could take the evaluation to the couch, instead of trying to lean on the kitchen sink"

"Okay whatever you say Sam" As Sam sat down April sat on his lap and they went into a heated make-out session. April stopped kissing Sam

"You okay April?"

"I'm okay, but what if our relationship doesn't work what if we break up? Then our 9 years of friendship would be thrown out the window, what about the band?"

Sam smiled at the worried April "Well we don't know that until we take risks"

April smiled "Yeah your right, anyways so what do is your conclusion on me being a good kisser?"

"Well it is a very hard decision I guess…" Sam kissed one side of April's neck …" I am going have to…." He kissed the other side of her neck…April giggled "do more research" and his lips met hers. Sam left at 5:00 because she knew Nathan would be home soon and he might not trust April to be at home alone again (not that she cared) if he found her making out with Sam.

Nathan jogged home and found April in the kitchen as she was making herself a grilled cheese sandwich smiling and humming a song. Nathan leaned at the kitchen door watching his sister smiled made him so happy April looked up to see Nathan smiling

"What's your problem?' April smile dropped when she saw her brother

"Who made you smile?" Nathan asked wanting to know the answer so he could thank that person

"Sam" April looked at her brother hoping he wouldn't freak out

"Oh that's good, I like how you guys have a good friendship relationship where you could tell him everything I wish you could do that same for me" Nathan eyes saddened

April smiled "I am going to share something with you because I really need to tell someone, and you are here so I don't really care about your opinion, just don't freak out okay?"

Nathan smiled that April was going to share something with her "Okay"

"When you went for your jog, I was still asleep, then I heard a knock on the door and it was Sam" Nathan nodded as April continued, "We were talking and then he asked to look at him in the eyes and say I don't have feelings for him, well I couldn't because I did have feelings for him and then…."

Nathan cut her off "You HAVE feelings for him?"

"Yes, let me finish geez"

"Fine!" Nathan felt a brotherly feeling like he wanted to protect all the guys from his little sister even Sam.

April smiled "Well then we came to the kitchen and I told him I do have feelings for him and that I was sorry, then he said he was sorry for doing this and then he kissed me!" April squealed

Nathan was in shock that all of this had happened while he was jogging

"Nathan, please say something!" April whined

Nathan smiled he had never seen his sister this happy except about 2 year ago "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes he does" April said looking into her brother's eyes

"Well then I am happy for you then" April jumped and hugged Nathan, Nathan of course of course taken aback by this gesture. April realised what she was doing "Ah sorry, thank you bro listening" As April made her way to her room upstairs

"Oh April, I am going to go to Karen's Café, have dinner with Haley you want me to bring anything home.

"Umm could you bring home pizza?"

"Yeah sure April" Nathan smiled as he watched her walk upstairs he felt like he wanted to kill Sam if he ever broke her heart.

April was upset that Nathan was going on his date at 7o'clock, April couldn't stand another beating tonight. So April lay on her bed to try and forget it and she thought more of Sam.

At 7pm:

April had fallen off to sleep but was abruptly awaken by someone saying more like screaming "April wake up this instance, and get your ass down here now!" April knew it was her dad so she would have to watch what she said. April ran down the stairs and Dan looked angry as usual but he looked really angrier and drunker then usual. April went into the kitchen and found Dan standing there arms crossed and evil in his eyes.

"Where is NATHAN!"

April whispered "He's gone on a date"

"WHAT I did not hear you?" now April has done it she has pushed a button that has made him more angrier than ever

April was now shaking and spoke a little louder for Dan to hear "He's gone on a date"

"Who did he go on a date with?" Dan asked with curiosity

April thought that was a stupid question as Nathan had been going out with Haley for a couple of weeks but she answered it anyway,

"Haley James"

BANG! April did not see that coming Dan had slapped her across the face but it was really hard it felt like he had punched her instead.

"It is all your fault April, that Nathan is going out with that ugly girl, you should stopped him from breaking up with Peyton"

"I'm sorry" was all April could say

BANG, Dan had now pushed her against the kitchen wall her bruise on her bad arm hadn't healed yet now had felt like someone had just stabbed her in her arm.

April had screamed in pain and tears started to fall.

"What did I say no crying, you ruin everything you know that you should never be a Scott" Dan then threw her onto the floor

April's stomach had hit the corner of the table and her bruised stomach was now killing again she felt blood drip from her stomach, the corner of the table had slightly cut her deep. She looked at Dan and saw more evil in his eyes he wasn't done with her then April saw the front door was open saw she got up slowly in pain and ran she was amazed at how much she could run.

April ran and ran until she got to the Rivercourt and found no one there it was 7:30pm Nathan wouldn't be home till 8pm or later. April walked to the wharf that out looked the river she sat there and she sat there in silence she was happy to be sitting there watching the sun getting ready to set soon and for once in peace and quiet she cried out all her anger, and sadness.

At Home (8pm):

Nathan walked up to his front porch carrying a box of pizza and found the front door wide open, Nathan ran in hoping April was okay, but found his dad sitting in the kitchen drowning in his sorrows, Dan took one last gulp of his whiskey, and saw Nathan looking at him

"How are you son?"

"I'm good"

"April in her room?" Nathan trying to change the subject

"I don't know don't care she ran outside when I pushed her, stupid girl started crying" Dan was so drunk he did not realise what he said

Nathan eyes widened and anger inside him he felt as if he was going to blow

"You WHAT?"

Dan was still drunk "I just taught her a little lesson son, just like the other nights except tonight's lesson was that she should have stopped you from going out with that whatsis girl?"

"Haley?"

"Yeah that girl"

"I told her it was her fault actually it all her fault for even living on this Earth she shouldn't even be a Scott she can't even live up to it at least in basketball"

Nathan dropped the box of pizza and he did not know what came over him but his fist had tightened and he had punched his own father. Nathan bolted out of the house in desperate search of his sister.


	4. No one knew my secret

**No one knew my secret**

Nathan then ran out the door to go and look for his sister, he rang Lucas.

"Hey Nate what's up?"

"Luke please tell me that April is with you" Nathan was on the verge of tears hopping nothing had happened to his baby sister he wouldn't know what he do without her even if they weren't that close

"No man what happen man is she okay?" Lucas now worried as well

"Dan pushed her; he seemed to have been using her as a punching bag, now she ran out the door but I don't know where"

"He WHAT! Ok meet me at Rivercourt, NOW"

Nathan hanged up and Lucas and Nathan both met up at Rivercourt at the same time.

"Okay Nate, if we were April where would we go"

Nathan thought for a while "Here, when we were younger we go to the wharf when mum and dad fought she loved it there she said she could just let her emotion out"

"Okay Nate good start" Lucas now looking towards the wharf then he saw a figure

"Nate look that's her" Nathan's eyes widened as Lucas and he made their way towards the wharf and heard the muffle of crying. Nathan's eyes sadden he had never seen his sister in a weak state. Lucas signaled for Nathan to go first, Nathan approached the small figure.

"April" Nathan placed his hands on her bad arm

April this time did not wince in pain she cried even more as the pain had not gone away yet

"April you okay?" Nathan sat by his sister.

"Oh hey Nathan, what time is it, oh my gosh is it 8 o'clock already I'm sorry I just wanted to have some peace and quiet here that's all, you can go back I'll meet you back at the house" April smiled weakly and wiped her eyes and gave him a straight face so it didn't look as if she had been crying

The sun was starting set, so Nathan could still see April's face; he placed his hands and turned it towards him so he could get a better look, he saw her face starting bruise.

"April, I am sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't worry Nathan no one knew about, I guess I got used to being dad's punching bag"

"April how long has this been going for?"

April looked she did not want to tell him because it would make him feel more guilty, Lucas came around and sat on the other side of April. "Hey April, you know dad did a wrong thing he shouldn't have done that to you"

"I know"

Nathan was irritated that April didn't answer her question "How long?"

April looked into the water "4 years"

"4 FREAKIN YEARS, Like when you said you hated basketball, Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, and you were busy with your own life I wouldn't want to be nuisance as I was already" April this time clutched her stomach more, Nathan noticed this he told April to move her hands from her stomach; blood was all over her hands.

"Luke we have to get her somewhere we need a bandage"

Lucas saw the blood on April's hands "Come on put your arm around Nathan and will go in my car to my mum's café okay?"

As soon as April stood up she felt everything was spinning and then everything went black.


	5. I have a routine

**I have a routine**

"_Please stop, I'm sorry! Please stop, Your going to kill me I'm too young, Please_!"

Nathan awoke in Lucas's room to see his sister tossing in her sleep, and then she broke down into tears. Nathan rushed to her side trying to wake her up; Lucas also awoke to April's screams and went into his room to check on her as well. April awoke like someone had just given her oxygen to breathe she sat up quickly breathing heavily and then all of a sudden she felt Nathan's and Lucas's arms around her comforting her.

"Where am I?" as April tried to remember what had happened, it was then all her memory came flooding back into her mind; she checked her stomach and saw a bandage on her cut and saw her belly ring still there her face wasn't that bad just her cheek was a bit bruised from the slap.

"Don't worry we are at Luke's place and you are at the moment in Luke's room, and when did you get your belly button pierced?" Nathan looked at his sister

"Oh, umm last week with Sam" April laid back down on Luke's bed and tried to close her eyes, but every time she did she saw her dad's face she was use to this dream it just took her a day to get over it but it was going to take a long time to get over it emotionally. April sat up and tried to get out of bed

"Whoa! Where do you think you are going?" Lucas said; both Nathan and Lucas tried to put April back in bed.

"I need to get out of bed, unless you want me screaming again, I know what I am doing I am used to it, I have a routine, what time is it?" April felt so angry inside that BOTH her brothers suddenly cared about her.

"It's Tuesday and it is around 11am" Nathan replied looking at his watch but inside he was hurt that she was used to it and he never noticed it before

April shrieked "What I slept in, ahhhh I have to go to school, and I have to go home get my book make sure the garage ready for this afternoon" as April jumped out of Luke's bed, frantically racing around Lucas room wondering where she left her cell phone.

"Looking for this?" Nathan passed the cell phone to April "What's this about the garage being ready?"

April ignored Nathan's question and dialed Sam's cell phone number.

Sam's cell phone rang he was in the hallway and saw it was April's caller id

"Hey April, why you aren't at school? Is practice still on? I want to kiss you right now"

April blushed at the last comment and didn't miss being seen by her brothers

"Hey Sammy! I overslept so that's why I am not at school, I'll explain why when you come, and yes practice is still on in my garage, ummm tell Simon to make sure his new bass guitar is tuned up, I have also got a new song that I have written so they better prepare for some new tunes to go with the my new song" April said almost out of breath

"And I so want to kiss you right now too, can't wait till this afternoon, say hi to Martin and Simon and I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself babe" Lucas who hadn't known about the April and Sam incident had felt his jaw drop and tried to see if Nathan was as shock as he was but he seemed to have known.

"That's alright makes me more eager to be with you, better go Mrs. Janza is coming" Sam smiled "Bye"

"Bye" April closed her cell phone and leaned against the wall as she had never had this feeling she had that feeling with Chris but not this 'badly in love' feeling she knew she was falling for Sam, it was then she realised her brothers was still looking at her.

"You and SAM kissed!" Lucas sounding angry

"Yeah, didn't Nathan tell you it was before he went to Karen's Café last night" Lucas looked at Nathan with a deadly stare.

Nathan noticed Lucas eyes burning into the back of his head "Oh sorry Luke, it must of have slipped my mind"

"Slipped YOUR mind, Nate man I don't want to go to school and see her best friend making out with her and then I would have broken his neck and then that would have been embarrassing for me because I broke my sister's boyfriend's neck for kissing her; which he is meant to do!"

"Sorry Luke, I really am, anyways you have a band April?"

"Umm yeah" April said bashfully.

"How long" Nathan surprised that his sister sings.

"Well this year it would be 3 years" April replied then all that anger came back and she did not want to explode at her two brothers so she walked out of Lucas room towards the back door.

"Hey, where are you going to?" Nathan getting up as he had been leaning by Lucas's bed

"Out, why?" April turned the knob of the back door from the kitchen but on the other side she looking into the eyes of Dan her father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: hey people's I haven't written an author's note sorry, about that, so here it is. I want to thank everyone for reading my first fan fic ever and I love all the reviews I get it makes me want to write more and it makes me very happy everytime I read a review. I would like to thank all who have wrote a review, I would like to write you pen name but my e-mail seems to be going wacko when I want to see who wrote the reviews anyways. Ummm I remember 2 reviews on my grammar, anyway thanks for pointing that out; I would try better on my grammar I am not that good in English but I'll try. Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and update soon, maybe today or tomorrow -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Forever and Always

**Forever and Always**

"Uhh Dad" April felt like she was going to black out again, she slowly backed away from the door, but she felt her feet was stuck to the floor which made it harder to back away.

Nathan by then had come out of Lucas's room to find April frozen but slowly backing away from the door and looking at their dad.

Dan who saw Nathan pushed April so hard out of the way she had hit the kitchen bench and fell to the ground her head had hit the corner of the kitchen counter so hard that she had passed out.

"Get out of the way!" as Dan made his way towards Nathan

"Son, I forgive you for punching me last night; I know you didn't mea…." Dan was cut off when he saw Nathan running off to April's side, ignoring him and while Lucas was dialing 911.

"April, oh God please don't let her die on me" Nathan said holding onto April

April was in deep sleep but when she awoke she was in happier place that would when she was a little girl, Dan meanwhile just ran out of the intense scene like a cowardly dog.

_At the hospital:_

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor called in the waiting room

Both Lucas and Nathan stood up

"I'm sorry are one you the father of April Scott?"

Lucas spoke "Sorry doctor, the father couldn't make it but we are her brothers, Lucas and Nathan Scott"

"Oh okay, my name is Dr. Mist" then doctor looked in his checklist then at the brothers with sympathy

"I'm sorry, to tell you but April Scott seems to have fallen into a coma"

Nathan's eyes widened "WHAT no! She can't be, she just bumped her head on the corner of the kitchen bench can't you wake up"

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott that 'bump' was so hard that it fractured her skull which presses into the brain, meaning now she is in a state of a coma, and please lower your voice we just have to wait for her to find her way and wake up".

"Please call me Nathan, what if she can't find her way".

"Well Nathan let's not get ahead of ourselves, we will update you every hourly on her condition, if you want to call family or friends, there is a pay phone just down the hallway".

"Can I go see her?"

"Just give it an hour and I'll let you know"

Lucas and Nathan went back to the waiting room as they both sunk into the chairs it was 2 pm both Lucas and Nathan sat in silence deep in their thoughts, every hour was the same response, "No response you can visit later" but Lucas and Nathan did not leave their spot not until their sister was awake. While in deep thoughts, Lucas broke the silence.

"Hey Nate I'll call the school and let Sam know, I'll call my mum and your mum, Haley and she'll let the rest of the gang know"

Nathan did not even look at Lucas and nodded

"Hey Nate, she'll make it she's got our gene she's strong let me tell you that"

"What if she doesn't Luke, this year I decide to talk to my sister why couldn't I talk to her before?"

"Nate, stop blaming yourself the past is the past, I'll make the phone calls will you be okay by yourself"

"Yeah" Lucas walked away as Nathan sunk even lower in his seat and wished this was all a nightmare. Nathan tried to remember the last time he spoke to her and had fun with her like a real brother. Then he remembered the day he made her a promise that April referred as a broken promise that he broke.

_Flashback: Nathan 10, April 7,_

_Nathan playing basketball outside when April comes outside looking upset, she sits and watches her brother play, Nathan then notices April_

"_Hey, April, What are you doing here?" _

"_Dad and Mum are fighting again, its kind of pissing me off, what if they stop loving each then I might not see you Natey, then I won't have brother anymore" April then buries her face in her hands so her brother wouldn't see the tears fall from her eyes._

_Nathan then drops his basketball and runs to his sister "April who cares if mum and dad divorce, we will always be together okay?" he lifts her head up and wipes the tears from her eyes._

_April looks at her brother uncertain at what he said "April, I am going to make a promises to you okay" as Nathan stuck at his pinky finger_

_April linked her pinky finger to Nathan's pinky "Okay, good April now I want you to repeat after me Forever and Always"_

"_Orever and Always, wait what does that mean?" April since being 7 never understood some of the things coming out of 10 year old brother_

_Nathan smiled and pulled his sister into a hug, "It means I will be by your side FOREVER and I will be there ALWAYS when you are going through hard times in your life I will help you solve every problem that heads your way lil sis"_

_April hugged her brother harder as she had never felt more protected in her life "Fank you Nathan, Orever and Always for you too"_

_Flashback ends:_

"Forever and Always" Nathan whispered then broke down into tears.

1 hr later: 3pm

As Lucas and Nathan sat patiently waiting for the doctor to come back with results, it was then everybody started coming, first Haley, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, then Sam, Martin and Simon. Haley ran up to Nathan and hugged him, while Brooke was comforting Lucas, Jake and Peyton comforted both of the Scott brothers.

Sam approached Nathan;

"Hey, Nathan what happen, is she okay?"

Nathan looked up at Sam while Haley was still comforting Nathan, Nathan stood up and spoke to him privately

"Well, ummm Sam, I found out that my idiotic dad was abusing her and…"

"Oh shit not again!"

"What do mean not AGAIN?"

Just then a guy walked through skinny looking guy with blonde messy hair walking towards Nathan and Sam, Sam turned around ignoring Nathan's question and ran up to him and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here Chris?" Sam was so strong that the guy could not break free from Sam's grip

"I just wanted come see how my fine mighty girlfriend is doing?" Chris grinned at Sam

Within that instance Sam punched Chris on the side of his face then letting him collapse onto the floor knowingly that another punch could land him in hospital.

Sam started down into the eyes of the crouched Chris, "You mean ex-girlfriend!"

"Oh man she moved on from me?" Chris looked up from the floor

"Yeah she has to me" Sam stared into Chris's eyes with more hatred than he had ever felt.

"Oh so you fucked her up already?" Chris chuckled

Sam grabbed him from the floor by his collar and shoved him against the wall getting ready to bash him again, it was then Martin and Simon came running to Sam and holding him back

"Sam you got to control the anger man, Chris isn't worth it" Martin struggling to hold Sam back.

"Yeah man, what if April found out you hit Chris, she told us before you can't solve anything when you are in a fight and you agreed with her" Simon struggling also from holding Sam back, Sam fists loosened and body loosened as well, he looked at Martin and Simon "You guys are right, Chris isn't worth but just let me do this"

Sam punched Chris again and bent down to be leveled with him "You stay the hell away from April, you get out of here, because she don't want to see your face again you fucked up her life" Chris didn't say another word as he did not want another one of Sam's punches, he got up and left the hospital. Before he walked out the doors he yelled back to Sam

"Sam! April will never get over me" Sam was about to attack him but Martin and Simon pulled him back and with that Chris walked out.

Sam sat back down in his seat while Martin and Simon sat near him all in deep thoughts as they knew what Chris had done to April and how it changed her. Their deep thoughts were disrupted by Lucas, Nathan and the gang surrounding them wondering what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened, and what the hell does CHRIS have to do with OUR sister's life?" as Lucas pointed to himself then to Nathan, "and have you slept with my sister already?"

Sam looked at Martin and Simon then looked at Nathan and Lucas "It is a long Chris story and no I haven't slept with April yet, I just only kissed her we haven't even gone out on our first date" now standing up to be leveled with Nathan.

Nathan then looked at Sam sternly "Well, Sam we have all day"

Martin then stood up "I think April should tell you guys when she is ready okay because this was real hard time she went through, it was hard on all of us but especially her, Nathan do you know how long Dan has been hitting April?"

"4 years; why?"

Sam looked at Simon and Martin now they were all angered because they knew that is what made April more upset when Chris hit her, Dan just made it worst when he hit her, Sam thought it was only Chris that had affected April but he was so wrong. Nathan looked at Sam waiting for an answer about Chris

Sam looked at Nathan irritated "You'll have to wait to until April wakes up"

_2 weeks later:_

2 weeks had passed and April was still in her coma, she seemed peaceful when she was asleep like her problems never existed. Lucas and Nathan had stayed with her they each took turns in sleeping on the couch that turned into a bed, Lucas awoke and stared into his fragile little sister, tears started to form no progress had been made so far but doctors told the brothers not lose hope. Lucas looked to see his little brother still asleep on the couch; he never thought he would ever be this close to Nathan well if it wasn't for Haley they wouldn't be talking.

Lucas then focused his attention on his little unknown sister

"Hey April, I know I'm like the last person you rather be listening to, but its my fault for not paying attention not getting to know my OWN little sister" tears started to fall from Lucas's eyes "I just wanted to tell you are a Scott no matter what Dan says, you are the strongest Scott out of Nathan and I, you are amazing I know you may not believe me but you are, and I… I" Lucas wiped his tears and gulped "I love you lil sis, and I'm sorry, I need you to wake up for me and especially for Nathan, he cares so much for you, even if he hasn't shown it"

Lucas then saw Nathan started to squirm in his couch getting ready to wake up so Lucas stood up to go get some breakfast for Nathan and him.

Nathan awoke and saw his little sister laying there with wires all coming out of her it was hard for Nathan to stand there and watch her in the state she was in. Nathan stood up and sat in the seat Lucas was in before and looked into April's closed eyes

"Hey, April, my lil sis, well you are not little anymore so I should get rid of lil shouldn't I?" Nathan chuckled trying to hide in his tears and saw no response from April

"April please wake up, I need you, I know you won't believe me but I do, you were always the one I had arguments with, they were stupid but fun, you know when I am lying and I know when you are lying, you know how to annoy me, April, I know you won't believe this but I love you, you are my other half, my sister and I know I broke my promise please forgive me, because you April will always be my Forever and Always,"

Nathan then broke down into tears and laid his head at edge of April's bed, he was then disrupted by croaky voice "You promise Forever and Always?"

Nathan raised his head quickly to meet with April's stinging blue eyes; he wiped his tears and smiled "I promise"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Anyways people I promised a chapter soon so here it is I know I put it up so soon, anyways thank you for all those reviews please keep them coming it makes me want to write more. My bro is annoying me over here so I have end my AN, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Don't touch it's mine!

**AN: Hey all, thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

**Don't touch it's mine!**

2 days later:

April's doctor had checked on her, her stitches on her head and stomach seemed to be healing, they warned she may have a few headaches she hadn't gain short or long term memory loss which was great news and a miracle. As Lucas and Nathan watched on they saw the grumpy face April had as the doctors checked they knew she hated doctors just like them. When the doctor left April was alone with her 2 brothers and it was silence until April broke it

"So how long was I in coma?"

"2 weeks" as Lucas sat by the edge of the bed

"Wow that was short"

"What?" Nathan questioned his sister

"Well what I mean is you hear people in comas like for months or even years, me I was in a coma for 2 weeks"

"Right" Nathan laughed nervously and it was then he remembered Chris

"Umm April can I ask you something"

April smiled at Nathan "Yeah sure"

"Umm on the first day you came to the hospital, a guy came by wanting to see you"

"Ooooo a guy no wait you sure it wasn't Sam, or Martin or Simon?"

"Yeah I'm sure; they seemed to not like this guy"

"What was his name" April asked as she always hated Nathan beating around the bush

"Chris Keller"

Lucas and Nathan saw April's face go paler than ever she looked like was going to throw up and tears started to form

"What the HELL was he doing here?"

Lucas got up and hugged April "He said he wanted to see you"

"Nathan or Lucas can you please call Sam"

"Too late he called, said he is on his way here"

"Okay good"

Nathan was now really pissed most of April's life were with her friends none with him "Why can't you tell me what is going on?" Nathan looked at his sister

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because I went into DEPRESSION, AND I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF, because of all the damn beating I got from Chris and DAD! And it is really hard to talk about it" now April cried all her tears out and head was killing her.

"You did what?"

"Don't worry Nathan, and Lucas" as Lucas hugged his sister tighter "it was just a dark part of my life that I am not ready to tell"

"Oh yeah but Sam already knows doesn't he because he was there for you more than me why can't you tell me?"

April was about to speak when Lucas spoke before her "Nathan, stop, yeah we have to worry but we weren't there when all these things happened to her and when she is ready to tell us, trust us, then she will we just have to wait"

April smiled at Lucas and hugged him "Thanks"

Lucas smiled "When your ready, Nathan and I will be ready" Lucas and April looked at Nathan he smiled and went over to hug her and for the first time in her life April felt protected by her real brothers, her mum didn't matter even her dad didn't matter as she knew she had her brothers to protect her and she could also count on her friends as well.

They stopped hugging when April looked at Nathan uncertain

"Umm Nathan, where's mum?" then she paused "or dad?"

Nathan looked at his sister then at Lucas "Mum got caught up in her business trip and may not be able to make it so Lucas and I are going to look after you and dad is an asshole altogether"

April had that anger feeling in her stomach when Nathan mentioned he was going to look after her, she needed her song book so badly right now. April stayed quiet for a while when her room door opened to see Sam walking up to her no more like pacing his walk and locking his lips into April's lips the sweet gentle kiss turned into a heated passionate one then they broke for in need of air.

April smiled "Hey"

"Hey you"

April then looked at Lucas and Nathan signaling them to leave, Nathan caught on "Oh Lucas we better go, I have to call Haley and you have to call Brooke"

Lucas looked at Nathan confused then caught on "Oh yeah see you later April, keep the kissing to a minimum" Nathan followed by Lucas left the room leaving Sam and April alone.

"Hey, you okay?"

April smiled "Yeah I'm okay now Sam, just pissed off"

"Why?"

"My brothers said 'Do not worry we will protect you', where were they when I needed them where were they when Chris beat me and that once when he almost raped me Sam, where were they when Dan used me as a punching bag, where were they?" April's voice rose then lowered and she broke into tears Sam held her in his arms

"Hey April"

"Yeah" as April calmed down

"Why didn't you tell me about Dan beating you?"

"I don't know I guess I was scared to say anything, because you know he is my dad"

"Okay, but don't ever hide that from me again and you know what you need?"

"Enlighten me Sam what do I need?"

Sam loosened his arm around April and pulled her song book out of his bag "Your songbook"

"You're the greatest, that what I was hoping you would get" as April hugged Sam

"I know I am great, figured you might want to write all emotions for another great song, and don't I get more than a hug"

"Okay" April pulled Sam towards her and stopped where there lips almost met "I could kiss you but I am not sure" April said seductively and loosened her grip on Sam's shirt

"Oh man April, great way to raise a guy's hopes and…" before Sam finished his sentence April had pulled him closer and covered her mouth over his mouth hungrily and passionately then April stopped let go of the dumbfounded Sam. "Happy Sam"

"Wow yeah" Sam chuckled

"Did you read the new song I wrote?"

"Yeah the one that has no title to it"

"Yeah, is it good and what should I call it?"

"It is great, I think we should perform that song and call it 'Perfect'"

"'Perfect', hmmm I like it, and what do you mean by perform?" April looked at Sam curiously Sam smiled

"Sam, tell me you know I hate when you know something and I don't, wait do Simon and Martin know?"

"Yes, we are going to tell you at practice when that day comes, so how long you in hospital?"

"Well tomorrow afternoon, I am going to have my final checkup and if it is all good then I'll be out and it is okay to have the practice on Thursday afternoon and you didn't answer my question, what did you mean by perform?"

Sam leaned in and kissed April passionately and then looked at the happy April "Well you going have to wait"

"What if a give a mind-blowing kiss would you tell me?" April gave him her puppy eyes

"I don't know let see after you give me your mind-blowing kiss"

April smiled and pulled Sam's face meeting her lips to his and she kissed with all her emotions to show how happy he makes her feel and she knew he could feel that he showed her the feelings he felt for her, but they had to break apart from a voice they heard distinctly

"Woah, please I don't want to walk in again with my sister pashing some guy" Nathan said following by Lucas who held his face in disgust

April smiled at Sam "Well this guy isn't 'just any guy' it is Sam" Sam returned a smile back to April.

"Well Sam, we had a deal was that a mind-blowing kiss?"

"Damn right that was a mind-blowing kiss but I am still going to tell you at practice on Thursday babe" Sam kissed the disappointed April "Bye"

As he turned around, April grabbed his shirt and kissed Sam passionately again "Bye, can't wait till practice" With that Sam left leaving a very shocked Nathan and Lucas in what they viewed as they had never seen the happy side of April usually she was grumpy pretty much around them.

"So that's Sam" Lucas said breaking the silence

"Yes Lucas that's Sam, you might have seen him a lot the guy that is like best friends with me" April bashfully smiled when mentioning Sam's name

It was then Nathan noticed a black book with stickers all over it on April's bed, Nathan walked to it and picked it up it was then April noticed he had picked it up she instantly grabbed off him

"Don't touch Nathan! That's mine" April hugged the book tightly to her chest

"What is it?" Nathan asked curiously

April looked at her brother annoyed "It is called none of your business!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere and he didn't feel like arguing with April "Okay" April was shocked at first but ignored it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: Wasn't much in this chapter but next chapter I will try and make it up to you guys, I might be slow in submitting my new chapters this holidays as I have to be studying for Trial school certificate, but I will try and submit as much as I can. Anyways please review so I can update it -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Everytime

**Everytime**

"I hate you Nathan!"

"April…" Said the concerned Nathan

"NO NATHAN YOU RUINED EVERYTHING LOOK!"

Nathan turned to a coffin with his dead sister, April in it

"I am dead all because YOU!"

"No it is not TRUE!"

"It is true you broke your promise with me you never loved me as a sister, I am dead because YOU! I took drugs to get your attention just for you to notice me but NO you just ignored me and worried about your precious little basketball life and Haley, and that is why Nathan, I hate you Nathan"

"No it is not"

"Yes it is! I hate you, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU NATHAN!"

Nathan awoke he had a nightmare, about April, he had been having nightmares about her when she yelled out that she almost died, and the dream seemed to be getting worst and worst. Nathan turned to see his sister peacefully sleeping, Lucas on the other side was asleep on the couch Nathan looked at the clock it was 3am. Nathan laughed as he remembered when he first got his license he was 16 and he awoke at 3am and he really felt like driving but he couldn't ring anyone to wake them up anyone because they would be really pissed at him.

_Flashback:_

_April, 13 and Nathan, 16_

"_April wake up, April, April" Nathan shook his little sister_

"_What Nathan I am trying to sleep what time is it?" Asked a very angry April_

"_3am" Nathan said proudly_

"_3am, what the hell you doing up at 3am go and sleep so I can sleep and we can get on with our life" April put her head under her pillow_

"_Well get up I want to drive and I don't want to go by myself"_

"_Why don't you go wake up your pretty little girlfriend, Peyton or you idiotic friend Tim?"_

"_Well it is 3am and they would be really pissed"_

"_You don't think I am pissed right now!"_

"_Please April, it would be fun and we could bond"_

"_No thanks we bonded long time ago now we don't bond, how about you go bond with our half-brother Lucas Scott"_

"_Don't ever say his name, in front of me! And I want to bond with you is that so wrong?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Please April, Please April, Please April..."_

_April knew her brother wouldn't stop begging "Fine!"_

_April got into Nathan's new Mercedes Benz to see the happy Nathan "Can we get this over with, so where are going Nathan?"_

"_Anywhere, just feel like driving anywhere"_

"_Great" April rolled her eyes and slouched down her car seat._

_End of flashback_

Nathan smiled, he had remembered that day with his little sister, and it was the only fun thing he had done with her and it was one of the best day of his life, then he sort of ignored her after that day. Nathan knew it would take him a while to sleep, he couldn't stand having another nightmare, so he opened the April's hospital drawers to see if there was anything or at least a book that could help him sleep, but the first drawer he opened and found the black book with stickers all over it, the same book that April had yelled at him not to touch.

Nathan picked it up "Well she isn't going to know that I read it and it can't be that private to be in this book"

Nathan turned the lights away from April towards him so it wouldn't wake her; he switched it on, made himself comfortable in his chair and opened the black book. The first page he read "My songs" Nathan thought for a while and realised she must write songs for her band. Nathan flipped through the book and she had written a lot of songs but Nathan thought he eyes caught a certain song she had wrote and too his surprise it was when she was 13 and what she thought of Nathan and her little venture ride in Nathan's car. 'Everytime' Nathan read the title of the song.

Nathan started to read and April had perfectly described their adventure but in a song and it tore him apart as he read each line.

_Verse 1:_

_It was 3am when you woke me up_

_Then we jumped in the car_

_And drove as far as we could go_

_Just to get away_

_We talked about our life_

_Till the sun came up_

_Now I am thinking about _

_How I wished I could go back_

_Just for one more day_

_One more day with you_

_Chorus:_

_Everytime I see your face_

_Everytime you look my way_

_It is like it all falls into place_

_Everything feels right_

_Ever since you walked away_

_Has sent my life into disarray_

_All I want is one more day_

_All I need one more day with you_

_Verse 2:_

_When the car broke down_

_We kept walking along_

_Till hit this town _

_There was nothing there at all_

_That was all okay_

_We spent all our money on stupid things_

_But if I look back now I probably give it all away_

_Just for one more day_

_One more day with you_

_Chorus:_

_Everytime I see your face_

_Everytime you look my way_

_It is like it all falls into place_

_Everything feels right_

_Ever since you walked away_

_Has sent my life into disarray_

_All I want is one more day_

_All I need one more day with you_

_Guitar solos Sam and Simon_

_Now I am sitting here_

_Like we used to do_

_I think about my life and how there's nothing I won't do_

_Just for one more day One more with you_

_Chorus till fade…_

Nathan closed the book tears had formed in his eyes, this song was not meant to be a sad song but it had hit him hard, he really felt like a jerk not being there for April, that day had meant a lot to her and after that he had ignored her after that but inside Nathan had so much fun with his sister and Nathan felt April had every right to be pissed at Nathan for everything but why did he drift away from April, it was then he realised

"Dad, of course I drifted away from April ever since she said she hated basketball, every time I decide to hang with April, dad would always call me to talk to me or do more basketball training and he would usually say

'Better stop hanging around your sister she may get in your way of basketball'" Nathan shook his head in dismay

"Dad had stuck that in my head and it became a habit to ignoring April, and the only time I noticed her when we alone in the same room".

Nathan placed April's song book back where he found it and switched off the light and sat in the darkness and whispered "I love you April, Forever and Always, I am sorry for not being in your life like a good brother, I hope you forgive me, I will be a better brother from now till eternity"

With that Nathan closed his eyes, but unknowingly that April had heard her brother's revelation and whispered "No I am sorry"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey next chapter would be really really long so it would take me while till I submit so I hope you enjoy thhis chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. I am ready to tell

_**I am ready to tell**_

April opened her eyes to the sound of name; she looked around and saw her doctor, Dr. Mist, one side of her bed and her brothers on the other side. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning" Nathan smiled, he knew April wasn't a morning person just like him

"Uhh, and why are you here doc, aren't you checking me in the afternoon?"

"Well, April I came to the hospital too early because my wife set the clocks an hour ahead, and don't have an appointment till 9 so I thought I check you now then you can get yourself discharged"

April smiled "About time can't stand to eat another hospital food"

Nathan and Lucas were ushered out of the room as Dr. Mist checked April's stitches and they have been healing very well. "Okay April you are okay, just have some rest okay, maybe take the rest of the week off from school okay?"

"Okay, umm could I still sing?"

"Hmm, okay but take it easy okay?"

"Thanks doc" Dr. Mist left leaving April as she goes changes into some of the clothes that Nathan had brought down, but Peyton, Brooke and Haley had picked it out. April started to pack her stuff when she found her Ipod in her bag; April smiled but pissed she didn't find it sooner. April went to the hospital drawers and packed her stuff and finally pulled out her song book, remembering the incident that morning with Nathan reading her song. April sat on the hospital bad flipped through the pages to her untitled song and found a pen in her bag and wrote the title Sam suggested, as she wrote 'Perfect'

Nathan walked in and saw her writing in her book he turned around to walk out but turned around when he heard April call his name.

"Nathan I know you read my book"

"Huh me, no I didn't" Nathan looked away

"You know you are like the worst liar"

"What, how did you know?"

"Because when you lie; your eyebrows go way up that makes your forehead cringle" April smiled at her brother

"Wow, now I can't lie to you, sorry for reading it"

"No, Nathan I am sorry" April looked down at her book as a tear fell down

Nathan walked to his little sister and sat beside her and pulled her into a hug as broke into tears "Why should you apologies I should be the one saying sorry"

"No, I heard what you said this morning after you read, and I am so sorry, I hated you so much because you never noticed me and I thought you actually meant it like you were just like dad, trying to get rid of me, then that's how I got into depression and felt so small then when you heard what you said, I felt so stupid since having been depressed and taking drugs and because I 'thought' you ignored me I thought you would ignore me or wouldn't believe me if I told you Dan had hit me" April broke into more tears as Nathan hugged her tighter, Lucas saw Nathan hugging their sister and walked in "Hey you okay April?"

April looked up and smiled "Look at me I am 15 and crying in front of my brothers what a baby I am"

Lucas and Nathan smiled at their little sister "Sometime it is good to cry, it helps"

April smiled at Lucas and then at Nathan "Ummm I am ready to tell you guys that dark part of my life"

Nathan put a strand of April's hair behind her ears "Are you sure?"

April smiled at Nathan "I am going have to you guys sometime and don't mind me crying in between"

Lucas grabbed a chair and sat close to April and grabbed her hands "We are ready, when you are ready, right Nate?"

"Yeah Luke"

April breath in once and started her story

"It all started when I was 13, I met Chris Keller at the record store…."

_Flashback: April, 13, Chris, 15._

_In the record store:_

_April searches through cd's hoping to find some new songs, it was then she noticed a cute guy just a bit taller then her, with scruffy blondish hair with gorgeous hazel eyes walking towards her._

"_Hey, you need help"_

_April smiled "Umm yeah just wondering if there are any new cds that have come?"_

"_You're in luck come this way" as he led April to all the latest cds "these all came yesterday" April smiled at the guy "Thanks"_

_He smiled at April "My name is Chris Keller" as he put out his hand_

"_April Scott"_

"_So you're a Scott eh?"_

"_Yeah, not all that exciting"_

_He laughed "How old are you?"_

"_13 why how old are you?"_

"_Cool, I am 16"_

"_Ok why is, 13 cool to you?"_

"_Because you're cute and I can ask you out later" Chris smiled at her_

_April bit lips and chuckled_

"_See you even have a cute laugh, and hot smile"_

_April smiled "I bet you say that to all girls"_

"_Yeah but never actually meant it but you really do have a cute laugh and a hot smile, I better go April, customers wait for me" as a line of customers were waiting for Chris._

"_Cya April" bent down to whisper in her ears "Can't wait to see you again" _

_Chris's breath sent shivers down April's spine and with that he left April standing there astonished._

_2 weeks later:_

_April had been going to the record store just to see Chris and they spoke a lot and got know each other, Chris went to Tree Hill grade below Nathan but had dropped out because he couldn't stand school anymore so he works at the record store he still talks to his friends and sees them at parties that they host. Chris and April now are a couple after their couple of dates _

"_Hey April, can ask you something?" Chris said nervously_

"_Yeah sure Chris" April turned her attention away from the cds towards Chris and smiled_

"_Umm this weekend is one of my friends party and…"_

"_You were wondering if I would like to go with you" April cut in, Chris smiled_

"_So is that yes?"_

"_Of course as long I am with" April leaned in and pulled Chris into a long passionate kiss and then April let him go._

_Chris chuckled "Of course babe, you will always be with me"_

_Saturday: The Party In her room_

_April looks for a top to wear it had to cover her stomach as her side was bruised from her dad, April frantically looks for her favourite top and finds it as she reads 'Life is boring without me in it'._

_Knock Knock_

_April finish putting on her top, "Come in" wondering who in the world it could be_

"_Hey" Sam entered and sat on April's bed _

"_Oh hey, how are you?"_

"_I'm good, you going out?"_

"_Yeah to a party with Chris"_

_Sam felt his inside burn up when he heard Chris's name "Oh" was all he could say_

"_Sam what's up?"_

"_Nothing just felt like seeing you that's all"_

"_Okay, when you ready to tell me truth I am here okay?"_

"_Yeah" **'How can I tell her I have feelings for her?' **Sam thought_

"_Okay how do I look?"_

"_Beautiful"_

_April blushed she liked it when Sam commented on her dressing and she had feelings for him but couldn't tell him so she thought dating Chris would help her get over him_

"_So what time the party and when does it finish?"_

"_Chris is picking me up soon and by the time we get there the party would have started and don't know when it finishes"_

"_What you don't know where you are going?" Sam said frustrated_

"_Don't worry I trust Chris"_

"_Yeah well I don't April, there is something about him that bothers me, how about this I will walk you to the party and I will pick you up"_

"_No Sam! Chris is taking me and he is going drop me home okay? Why can't you at least be happy for me, that I have found someone that likes me and doesn't treat me like dirt?"_

"_Oh yeah so is that how Simon, Martin and I treat you? Sam now standing up raising his voice_

"_No SAM!"_

"_Whatever go have fun I am out"_

"_FINE"_

"_FINE" Sam barged out of April's room and brushed past Nathan who wanted to see what all the yelling was all about. Nathan approached April's room to find a very angry April._

"_Hey" was all Nathan could say he hadn't spoken to her since their outing in Nathan's car after that it was maybe a few hi then April would shrug you off _

"_What the hell are you doing here Nathan?"_

"_Just heard yelling and thought I should see if you're okay?"_

"_Funny you caring right now" Chris beeps his horn "But sorry got to go Nathan, don't wait up not like anyone does around here anyways cya"_

"_April wait, where are you going?"_

"_Tree Hill high Party, not your age party"_

"_In Tree Hill high?" That I don't know about"_

_April smiled "Nathan not everybody invites you just because you are the star basketball player now I have to go bye"_

_Nathan watched his sister from her window get into a car and kiss the driver passionately_

_Nathan blinks his eyes a couple of times "Hold up did my sister kiss that guy she is freaking 13, and she is running around with guys, unbelievable" Nathan rolls his eyes and turns on the television._

_At the party:_

_Chris walks in holding April's hands as she followed his lead, 'U and Ur hand' blasting through the stereo they moved towards a crowd of Chris's friends_

"_Hey Chris what's up?" as Chris bumped fist with one of his friend David; April had met David a couple of times but there was just something about him that April didn't like but she didn't worry about_

"_Hey David"_

"_Oh hey April how you going?"_

"_Yeah I am good, you?"_

"_Tired of school that's all but this party helps me get over it and the chicks in this school they do their part if you know what I mean" he nudges his friends the Chris they all laugh with David including April with his sick imaginations_

"_Hey April babe you want to dance?" Chris whispered into April's ear_

_April smiled "Yes it is about time you asked"_

_Chris led April to the dance floor as they danced to 'I like that' by Houston featuring Chingy as they danced the crowd sort of got mixed up as Chris ended up dancing with another girl so was April dancing with another guy, she knew it wasn't Chris so she just kept dancing till she found her way back to Chris. Though as she danced towards Chris sort of looked pissed off, so when she met Chris in the middle of the dance floor she yelled _

"_What happen?"_

"_How dare you?" Chris yelled through the music_

_April didn't hear him so she dragged him to an empty room so they could talk_

"_What did you say?" April looked at Chris confused_

"_I said How dare you?" Chris said this time in an angry tone_

"_How dare I what?" _

"_Dance with that guy!"_

"_Well we got mixed up so I just danced with whomever till I found my way back to you" April yelled back at Chris_

"_Oh yeah but that guy had his hands all over you"_

"_No he didn't!"_

"_Yes he did!"_

"_You are just acting like a jealous boyfriend now Chris!" April yelled at him then it was then Chris raised his hands and slapped April across the face; April fell to the floor clutching to the side cheek Chris had just slapped; tears welled up in April's eyes, Chris bent down to meet her gaze and for the first time she saw a different side of Chris the evil side probably his real side that he had hidden; he placed his hands on April's hands that was clutching her cheek_

"_I am sorry April I didn't mean it, it just happened; I promise I won't do it again, please forgive me" April looked up to Chris she was so scared just like when her father slapped her except she couldn't respond to Chris she just nodded in agreement to him; Chris hugged April_

"_Thank you April and I am sorry"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yes I know it has been a long long long long time since I had published a chapter but let me just say I have been busy in my life, school and trying to think of ideas of this story anyways hope you liked this chapter; next chapter would still be flashback's of April and Chris anyways please review so I can put the next chapter up. Oh yes and that song on that last chapter was 'Everytime' by Simple Plan

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Protect April Scott

* * *

**AN:** I know it has been ages but this story I had a major writer's block anyways I excuse all spelling/punctuation mistakes I have the flu but I really wanted to post this chapter because I finally finished it!

I want to thank ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS/PEOPLE WHO PEOPLE WHO PUT ME ON ALERTS you guys are AWESOME! THANK YOU for being sooooooooooooooo patience... So enjoy this chapter all!

* * *

**Protect April Scott**

_3 weeks later…_

_April was still going out with Chris but he still continued to hit April over little things like 'talking to a guy' or 'waving to a guy she knows' it was crazy and after he hit her he would apologise straightaway to her and April believed him all the time; he may as well just buy it in bulk and it was getting harder for April to hide the bruises she got from Dan and Chris especially from Sam and her friends._

_April didn't know what to do she felt so lost and scared and trapped in her body; she started to cut herself to numb the hurt she went through and soon after that it lead to drugs; cocaine mainly she had tried it at one of Chris's party, she knew it was stupid but it just helped her zone out of her life, so April stopped cutting herself and started getting addicted to cocaine she would only have it when no one was home and when she felt really down after a beating from Chris or Dan. _

_How did she get the money? Well pretty much from Dan when he was so drunk and had passed out she would steal his money and put it together with the money she had earned from DJ job at the Tric club; the people at work hadn't noticed that she was using drugs even her friends didn't know she was using drugs but little did April know that they noticed changes happening to her. _

_April wasn't dependent on cocaine she only had it when the beating was painful or when she got twice beating from Chris and Dan in one day. _

_April sat in her room after another beating from Chris and more from Dan she was in pain from head to toe she then stared at the picture on her nightstand of her family when they were at the beach and April was around 4 then she smiled and saddened as the tears fell from her eyes_

"_Why did I screw up my life?" April whispered and with that she chucked the cocaine she was about to take onto the floor as she felt no use of it anymore and she fell off to sleep._

_**Sunday afternoon:**_

_Sam, Martin and Simon started made their way to the Scott household to visit April as they all each felt they hadn't spent proper time with her since it was occupied with Chris always being around her; they all didn't like him but they kept their opinions to themselves. _

_Sam opened the door with his spare key knowing no one would be home at this time because Dan was at work, Deb was on her 'business' trips and they heard Coach Whitey pulled a weekend training out because he taught the team was slacking off._

_Martin went to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Sam closed the door and Simon went straight up to April's room only to later be heard by Simon yelling_

"_What the hell April!" _

_Martin and Sam ran up the stairs to find a now awake April Scott and the back of a furious Simon in her room holding a small plastic bag of cocaine._

"_Huh?" April said tiredly rubbing her eyes_

"_Huh? Don't you act stupid now what the hell are you doing with this?" Simon said angrily stepping forward tossing the small bag onto April's bed_

"_I haven't used today" April said paralysed on the bed scared of Simon he was always the calm one in the group_

"_Today?! What you have used before? Where did you get this from it was Chris wasn't it I am going to kill him" Sam yelled angrily as he and Martin stood next to Simon as Sam examined the bag with fire in his eyes and disappointment._

"_NO!" April yelled as she stood up from her bed and snatched the bag from Sam and tossed it back into her bedside drawers._

_Simon closed his eyes to control his shock and anger "Why April? Do you know what that is?"_

_April dropped her head ashamed as she nodded as Simon sighed as he guide April back to her bed as they both sat down while Sam stood with his arm crossed over his chest as he waited for what was to be revealed._

"_Why April? What made you turn to __**drugs**__…April __**drugs**__" Simon emphasized the word drugs_

_April closed her contemplating on what to say 'Tell the truth' April's conscious spoke and that was what April decided but who told her to tell the whole truth_

"_I needed to get away from what Chris has been doing to me" April said then opened her eyes to see the shock on both Simon and Sam but Martin was nowhere in the room_

"_What has he been doing to you?" Sam gritted through his teeth as he could feel his hands closing into a fist_

"_This" April said as placed the hair covering the side of her face behind her ears to reveal the left side of her face with her cheekbone being slightly bruised then she took off her jacket to reveal the dark purpling bruises on her right shoulder; thanks to both Chris and Dan, then she lifted her black tank top to show the fresh bruises she got three days ago on her left stomach thanks to Dan. _

_Now both Sam and Simon were by April's side examining the bruises and afraid their touch would hurt her as Sam said_

"_Why are you still with him?"_

_April was taken by surprise by Sam's question she would have said because she love him but these past few weeks she had questioned it "Because he loves me"_

_Simon scoffed and said "This isn't what you call love" as he referred to the bruises on her body_

"_Do you love him?" Sam asked as he felt like he was going to scream if she said yes_

"_Yes…" April started which caused Sam to suck in a breathe as she continued_

"_I don't think it is that love I think I just love the idea of being in love with him" Sam didn't know what happened but he felt like a weight was lifted off him_

"_You are to stay the hell away from him April" Simon said sternly_

_April looked at Simon terrified "No, he'll not let me go that easily trust me I've tried"_

"_You have us…we'll all make sure he doesn't come near you" Sam said determined as Simon nodded in agreement; April looked at her two best friends and pulled them into a hug and for the first time she cried not for them knowing it but knowing now everything might get a little better._

_April pulled away from the hug as Simon wiped her tears with his thumb as he said "No more tears baby Scott"_

_April smiled as she said "Where's Martin?"_

_Simon and Sam looked around the room noticing he wasn't there then realization dawned on them all at the same time as April sighed and got up from her bed to go downstairs to speak to Martin before leaving her room Simon said_

"_Remember April whatever you do to yourself not only affects but everybody else we love you and we don't know what we would do if something bad happened to you" April looked at them from the doorframe and nodded understanding and feeling really stupid for turning to drugs when she had the most understanding friends in the world and she knew now that she was going to be strong she was going to get rid Chris and she was going to focus on the important things in her life which was her friendship, music and school._

_April walked downstairs to find Martin on the couch watching a football game but she knew he wasn't really watching._

"_Hey" April said causing Martin and smile weakly at April and responded_

"_Hey" April came and sat down on the same long couch as Martin and turned to the side face him as Martin turned off the TV and repeated April's action._

"_I'm sorry" April said _

"_I know why you did it; I just had to get out there it brought the memories" Martin said solemnly_

"_I know and I am so sorry it did" April said sadly and truthfully she never thought how much it would hurt people to the bad choices she made._

"_April I just don't want history especially after…my sister…overdosed…please April" Martin looked at April with tears in his eyes. Martin's sister, Laura had a drug overdose when Martin was 10 years old and she was 16 years old._

"_I swear to you I will never look at another drug…I was being selfish and thinking how good I felt forgetting the reality of the fact that I was hurting the people I love the most…I love you Martin and I'm sorry I was stupid and selfish to turn to drugs" April confessed as Martin pulled into a hug and said_

"_If anything like that happens please tell us and Chris is definitely not getting away with this we are telling the police"_

_April pulled from the hug "No, I just want to move forward please"_

"_Justice needs to be served and what Chris Keller did was wrong"_

"_I'm 13 he is 16…there is nothing I can do"_

_Martin sighed and said "He will not come near you and not lay another hand on you"_

_April chuckled weakly "Simon and Sam have already stated that"_

"_Add me to that list; you are my best friend April and I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you"_

_April caressed Martin's cheek and said "You will be the strong guy always there to those that are down and you will tell them that everything will be okay"_

_Martin placed his hands over April's hands as he kissed it said "I am glad we found out now"_

_April nodded as Martin motioned for her to come and give her hug as Martin enveloped her into a hug as April closed her eyes and she knew right now her friends were her only family she could trust them even though she hadn't told them the truth about her father beating her up but who would Chris was one person no one knew but Dan was her father it would be her word against the man everybody admired in Tree Hill. _

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"2 weeks after that I hadn't used drugs it was hard you know especially with dad's beating but my friends didn't know but I got through it because I didn't want to be reliant on it at all and well I continued my life the way it was before Chris was in it" April finished her story

Lucas and Nathan sat there both in shock and both wondering why they hadn't taken notice of things as Nathan mind flashed to when April went to the party as he angrily thought '_**Why had I not done anything then?'**_

The Scott brothers were brought out of that thought by April's voice "Guys umm you can talk now it is kind of freaking me out you guys not saying anything"

"We're in shock" Lucas spoke as he continued

"I'm going to pay this Chris Keller a visit"

"Lucas don't he's not worth it and I'm okay" April said holding Lucas's hands

"How can you say that?" Nathan said

April looked to the side of where Nathan sat on the bed next to her as she chuckled and said "What do want me to say?"

"That you hate Chris or you hate that I wasn't there or you hate dad yell or something" Nathan standing up as he was getting annoyed that April was so calm besides her crying during the story

"Nate, I have said that so many times but I've grown up I have come to acceptance of what happened I may never know why me but I couldn't control what happened"

"Yes you could there was me!" Nathan exclaimed

"Nathan it is in the past and we can't change it okay!" April said getting annoyed that Nathan wouldn't just let it go

"I could have changed the fact that dad hit you" Nathan crossing his arm over his chest looking down at April

April looked up at Nathan and then stood up and said angrily "What would you have done huh? I didn't even tell my friends Nate; Dan may have hit me but he was our father okay I was scared to tell anyone"

Nathan sighed knowing he shouldn't be angry at April as he said "I'm sorry I'm just angry that I wasn't there to protect you"

April calmed down as she hugged Nathan and said "You may have not been there when I needed you but you are here now"

April looked at Lucas and said "Both of you are here and I could not have asked for anything more"

Nathan nodded as he knew it was going to be hard to accept he wasn't able to help April in the past but he vowed now that he was going to protect his little sister no matter what happened between them. Nathan looked to Lucas as he could see the same determination he made in his mind as both Scott brothers nodded slightly both vowing to protect April Scott.

**THE END**

**Just kidding because that would have been a weak ending for me don't worry more to come**

* * *

**AN:** Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter... review please give some ideas maybe some storylines for my story hint hint

* * *


	11. Sorry!

**AN:** Okay I want to say **SORRY!!** I won't be writing for awhile because I said before it's my final year in high school and I really want to focus my attention on studying so you won't see me for awhile as you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am terribly sorry for that. This also includes my stopping of my youtube videos wipe tear

Anyway after I finish school which is around the middle of November and after I finish school I am going holidaying in AMERICA!! LA HERE I COME!! Sorry I am very excited for that trip...I probably try to write during my trip but I don't think I be able to post it until I come back

Anywho...but who knows I might post a random chapter wink wink


End file.
